1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for executing a printing operation by downloading a part of the execution program from an external equipment such as a host computer, a data output apparatus such as a host computer for sending data to the printing apparatus, and a computer readable memory medium adapted for use in such apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the printing apparatus in which a part of the execution program is downloaded from a host computer is mostly connected in a one-to-one relationship with the host computer, so that the copyright information and the license information on the execution program to be downloaded are displayed in such host computer in the downloading side, and the user executes downloading after confirming such copyright information or license information.
However, with the recent progress in the network technology including the internet and intranet, there is increasing the configuration in which the printing apparatus is directly connected to a network and is connected therethrough with plural host computers. Also, as observed in the IPP (internet printer protocol), there is also supported a function of data acquisition by active access to the host computer from the printing apparatus.
In such situation, it is extremely difficult for the user to identify which execution program is to be downloaded from which host computer to the printing apparatus to be used by the user and to recognize the copyright information and the license information for such execution program.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to facilitate, in a printing apparatus in which a part of the execution program is downloaded, the recognition of the copyright information of such program by the user.
The above-mentioned object can be attained, according to an embodiment of the present invention, by a printing apparatus comprising data input means for entering data including print data, a part of the execution program and information on the copyright of the execution program; display means for displaying thus entered information on the copyright; data print means for processing the entered print data and printing the print data on a recording sheet; and control means for controlling the data print means according to a part of the entered execution program.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is also provided a data output apparatus comprising output means for outputting, to the printing apparatus, data including print data, a part of the execution program and information on the copyright of the execution program.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is also provided a memory medium storing a program for executing a data input process for entering data including print data, a part of the execution program and information on the copyright of the execution program; a display process for displaying thus entered information on the copyright; and a data print process for processing the entered print data according to a part of the entered execution program and printing the print data on a recording sheet.
Also according to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a memory medium storing a program for executing an output process for outputting, to the printing apparatus, data including print data, a part of the execution program and information on the copyright of the execution program.
Other objects of the present invention, and the features thereof, will become fully apparent from the following description, which is to be taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.